Jungle Fury Naruto
by Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc
Summary: when Naruto has Had enough of the villager in his village call him names, he leaves Konoha and joins the Order of the Claw and return to Konoha at the age of 11 to save the village and the world from Di-Shi and Orochimaru. Can he do it? up for adoption.
1. diologe

"Get out of here you monster." Yelled a villager. That is all poor little 4 year old Naruto got for a holiday or any day to tell you the truth. But one day Naruto had enough and it was on his own birthday. At midnight, he leaves the village with a note on the hokage's desk telling him what happened, where, and why he left the village. We start our story with Naruto in the woods at night time on a path to some where.

"Man, I can't see any thing right now," Naruto said. While walking he bumped into a man wear a red practice training outfit on.

"Oof, ouch, sorry sir, I couldn't see you there," Naruto said while getting up.

"That's ok. By the way, where are your parents, kid? They might be wondering where you are right now." The man asked while leaping up off the ground.

Naruto had a sad look on his face and said, "I don't have any parents. They die when I was born."

"Oh I'm sorry to here that kid. How about you come with me and stay and train with me at my temple?" the man asked.

"What! Yes, yes, yes, yes I will come." Naruto yelled.

"Ok then come on, lets go," the man said as he head to the northeast.

"Ok," Naruto said catching up to him.

'this is a good kid he might be one of the kids to beat Di-Shi.


	2. The fox master is born

7 years later.

"Time to see who the chosen ones are." Cassie said keeping an eye on his favorite student.

A gong rang and the fights began. There was cat fight going on against a girl that looked like Ino before the time skip but had green eyes and red hair and was fighting like a leopard. Then there was a fight that was between a guy who looked like lee before the time skip but had blue eyes and blonde hair with the roadrunner spirit against a guy that looked like Neji but had pupils in his eye and had brown hair with the hawk spirit. Then the last fight was between a man that looked like Shikamaru before the time skip with tan skin against Naruto which was as tall as him before the time skip but was smarter, faster and stronger with the fox spirit of course. After 1 hour the first fights were done but none of them were the chosen ones but at Naruto's fight he won by sending a fox spirit at his opponent and was one of the chosen worriers.

"Now Naruto, I want you to stay here and watch for the one you think are the other worriers." Cassie ordered.

"No I won't I want to go back to the leaf and find them there and teach them." Naruto said to Cassie.

"Well congratulations Naruto, you won your stripes and became a Pai Zhuq master." Cassie said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you master," Naruto said before leaving and heading for the leaf.

A week later.

At the front of the main gate, a figure came toward the leaf village. When the figure was close enough to see the village, he put his hood up over his head so no one can see his face. He walked through the gate with out anyone seeing him. He walked all the way to the Hokage tower only to be stopped by Asuma Sarutoi, and once Naruto what wanted to tell the Hokage he was able to go and see the Hokage.

"Who are you if I may ask," the third asked.

"It's me, Naruto" Naruto said taking his hood off.

"Naruto is that you? The Hokage asked "where were you?"

Naruto showed him his tattoo on his arm and the Hokage was shocked.

"You're a Pai Zhuq master?" he asked.

"Yeah and with the spirit of the fox," Naruto said "and I want to be a jonin and take two ninjas to become worriers like me."

"Sure but, who?" the Hokage asked.

"Sakura and Shino please." Naruto said.

"Ok and here," the Hokage said while giving Naruto his Jonin clothes.


	3. the beetle and crane meet their master

It was the day after the exams to become a chunin and the students that passed were in Iruka's classroom. Kiba and Akamaru were sitting next to Hinata, Ino and Sakura were arguing who gets to sit next to Sasuke of course, Shino was sitting in the back, Shikamaru was sleeping while Choji was eating chips. Then Iruka entered the class room and calm everyone down.

"Ok class lets begin the squads." Iruka said. "Squad 1 is…" Iruka continued till squad 7. "Squad 7 is…" Iruka stopped suddenly due to an explosion in the center of the village.

At the center of the village, a monster that looks like a prey mantes walked down the streets gathering fear from the villagers. Then out of the zoo, a hood man kick the monster in the back of the head.

"Who did that to me?" the monster yelled.

"Hey Mantor, over," yelled the cloaked man.

"Time to die, Pai Shaq master." yelled an angry mantor.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit, Unleash!" yelled the cloaked man who was actually Naruto.

Naruto was wearing glasses at the moment the moment change because the glasses glowed red. The Naruto swigged his hands around his body leaving a red trail behind where ever his hands went. Then his hands made an orb with the energy he had left or aura he had left and shot it forward. The aura turned in to a fox like robot once he shot his hands forward. Then Naruto lifted off the ground and went through the robot fox and he had a red jumpsuit on that had fox designs on it. Then his glasses went over his head and became a helmet with a fox like features.

"With the awareness of a fox, jungle fury red ranger!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto and Mantor charged toward each other fighting hand to hand combat until Naruto called on the jungle staff which is a staff with fox like features. Naruto slashed Mantor and destroyed him and saved the village, for now.

Back in Iruka's class room. Iruka finished the squads and they were like this; squad 7 is Ino and Sasuke, squad 8 is Kiba and Hinata, squad 9 is Sakura and Shino, Squad10 is Shikamaru and Choji. Later Sakura and Shino were at the top of the Hokage Mountain when a hooded figure appeared and scared Sakura and Shino.

"Who are you, you sun of a bitch." Sakura yelled at the hooded man.

"I wouldn't say that to your sensei if I were you." The man said.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto. I haven't seen you for 7 years. Where were all these years," Shino said surprising Sakura.

"Naruto is that you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah it's me all right." Naruto said removing his hood revealing his face.


End file.
